The Army Man
by KsNandS
Summary: Naruto is in the Army in Konoha's strongest forces. Sakura, after Naruto brought Sasuke back, has been with Sasuke. But when Naruto tells her about a horrible truth regarding Sasuke, she doesn't believe it at first, until she see's the truth. AU. oneshot.


Hello again, well glad you all liked the "Naruto's True Identity" story. Well anyway this is going to be a oneshot, then I'll get to the more in-depth stories later, which will start with the high school series, as you all voted for. Well this story has no opening, but I hope you do enjoy it, please.

_**K'sN&S- Hello again, how are you all**_

_**Naruto- Well I'm all set to go**_

_**K'sN&S- Really, aren't you forgetting something?**_

_**Naruto- I don't think so, I- oh crap I forgot Sakura! (runs to Sakura's house)**_

_**K'sN&S- Get your ass back here, it's hard to write and run at the same time!**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, but I do own Kishimaru. If you want to use Kishimaru in your stories, then talk to me about it to get you verification. Tell me how you plan to use him, and I will think about it, and give you a description if you so desire it. But enjoy the story. (Also if I owned Naruto I would make Kishimaru real, and Naruto and Sakura would already be kissing each other in shippuden, maybe)**_

Naruto was in his room and was packing everything he needed. He was in the elite force of Konoha's army, and was requested that they infiltrate the sound village and put a stop to Orochimaru's evil plans of immortality. He had packed everything, his tooth brush, a comb (to make his hair spikier than it was), his clothes, and some ramen to take with him. He looked inside his satchel in case he forgot something, he looked around, and then his eye caught something. He looked at it and smiled. It was a photograph of Sakura in a heart-shaped frame. He picked it up and looked at it. He was 18 years old, and Sakura was the love of his life. He would give anything for her, but he had fallen out of her favor when Sasuke came back, after killing his brother. He thought he had killed Orochimaru, but didn't and came back. Sakura was so excited that she started to stay at the compound with Sasuke, and Naruto hated every second she was there. He could be using her like a toy just for his own enjoyment, since he needed to rebuild his clan, which Itachi had killed. Naruto took the picture and put it in his satchel, to remind him that Sakura was his courage, strength, and overall, his entire life put together. He also looked around and found a photograph of him and Kishimaru, his younger brother who he had recently discovered. He picked up the photo and looked at it. Kishimaru was on Naruto's back and Naruto was laughing as he looked at his brother with one eye open. Kishimaru wore his sapphire blue cloak as always, but had added 2 orange bandanas to his left, and right arms. Naruto chuckled and put the photo in his satchel and looked in his mirror, just across from the bed. He wore a camouflage suit, which all armies wore, his headband was still black and held his unruly hair up. It had grown long, but not as long as his fathers. His sideburns grew out and reached near the base of his cheek. His hair just barely passed his headband. His skin was tanned and the whisker marks on his face had also grown a bit longer. He looked around and sighed.

"I'm gonna be gone, gone for two years from this place." Naruto told himself. He was ripped from his mind when he heard a knock on the door. He walked over to the door and opened it. He saw who it was and smiled his foxy grin. "Sakura! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked giving his 100 percent smile. Sakura smiled and giggled.

"I'm fine Naruto, I just wanted to come by and see how you were doing. After all, your deployment is tomorrow, and I have to see you." Sakura said smiling. Naruto nodded and stepped aside and let the girl of his dreams inside. As she walked by him he caught a very-long glimpse of her ass. Small and beautiful, yet strong and dangerous she was. Naruto closed the door and looked at Sakura who was looking at him with her forest-green eyes. Naruto smiled and sighed and then scratched his forehead.

"So, Sakura, how are you doing?" Naruto blurted out. Sakura smiled at his random statement.

"Oh, I'm doing fine. I just came over to see how you were doing, was all." Sakura said smiling. Naruto grinned and walked over to her.

"Well, I'm finished packing and I'm ready for tomorrow." Naruto explained. Sakura nodded and looked around. His apartment had become cleaner and was a very cozy place to stay, unlike the Uchiha compound, which was a very quiet and desolate place where murder reeked from the corners of the walls, and where blood-shed had reared its ugly head out. Sakura looked at Naruto, and couldn't help but blush as she saw how big, strong, and overall handsome he had gotten. Naruto saw her blush and he gave her a nice smile, as well as a tint of red spreading like wild-fire across his face.

"I hope you come back, Naruto." Sakura said. Naruto looked at her, and she was giving off a small frown. "I can't stand to see you lost, forgotten, dead." She said small trickles of tears forming from her gleaming green-eyes. Naruto put his ands on her shoulders and pulled her into a nice hug.

"Don't worry Sakura, I won't die, no matter what." Naruto told her. She looked up at him, and he was smiling down at her with his ocean-blue eyes. She smiled and Naruto let go of her. She wiped her eyes, but for some reason more tears began to form. She couldn't help but think about Naruto dying on the battle-field. Naruto saw her crystal tears and used his thumb and stroked them away from her face.

"I'm going to miss you." Sakura said. Naruto got a look of shock on his face, but sighed softly and smiled.

"I'm gonna miss you more. I won't be seeing you, or squirt for almost a whole two years." Naruto said bummed out. Sakura looked at him, and could tell he meant it.

"I wish that there was something that you could give me, to remember you by." Sakura said softly.. Naruto looked at her and she smiled. Naruto thought of all the things he could give her. But there was one thing that crossed his own mind, but he kept it to himself. For all he knew he couldn't, no, wouldn't have enough balls to say it to her. But he wanted her so bad. He wanted he since they both were in the academy. "How about a nice warm hug to remember you by?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her and gathered up his courage, but hugged her in the process. He swallowed his pride and wrapped his long arms around her tiny frame. Sakura could feel Naruto's warm heat, radiating from his body.

"S-S-Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked up at him and he looked down at her. He gulped. "Y-Y-You know I can g-g-g-give you, something m-m-more, right?" Naruto stuttered. Sakura was confused and her eyes showed it. Naruto then gathered all of his courage and came out with all his heart and soul. "I want to give you love, my love Sakura. I want to hold your frame in my hands, and give you what Sasuke would never do gently. I want to make love with you Sakura." Naruto forced himself to say to her face. Sakura's eyes shot wide open and Naruto's mouth lined. "I'm sorry, Sakura, but I had to say it to you." Naruto said and, hung his head in shame. Sakura's eyes were still shot and she looked at him.

"Naruto, I-" Sakura skipped. She couldn't make out her words that so desperately wanted to escape the void inside her mouth. Naruto turned around so his back was facing her, his head still hung low. "Naruto, I'm only meant to make love with Sasuke, you know that, right?" Sakura asked putting her hand on his back. He sighed and nodded.

"I know, Sakura. I just don't want you to be a living sex slave to him, like the other girls he's been fucking for his own wants and needs." Naruto said. Sakura gasped and he turned his head and looked at her with his blue-eyes pleading to her not to go.

"W-What!?" Sakura gasped. Naruto sighed and turned around and put his massive hands on her shoulders.

"Sasuke has been having sex with other females in the village. He's getting desperate Sakura. I just fear for your life, and how you'll live it, that's all." Naruto explained.

"B-B-But, Sasuke said would only make love to me!" Sakura shouted. Naruto looked at her and sighed again and bit his bottom lip.

"Well, I saw him with my very own eyes, just a few days ago, in an ally, with another girl." Naruto said.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was just peacefully walking out on the streets of Konoha. His smile brightened the day as he was heading over to Sakura's house to say 'hi'. He was just walking when he heard something that came out of no-where. It was a loud moan, and it was coming from an ally-way, just near Naruto's exact position. He peered behind the corner and his eyes shot wide open. He saw Sasuke and another female, making love in the ally. She moaned as Sasuke drilled into her faster and faster. It was sick to see Sasuke, giving another girl pleasure, even when he and Sakura hadn't even had pleasure yet. Naruto ripped away from the scene and ran to Sakura's house. _

"_What should I say?" Naruto asked himself. He thought deeply, and kicked his mind into gear. "I won't say anything, not until Sakura's ready. I can't believe Sasuke would just use a girl like that. It's not right!" Naruto yelled. He slowed his pace and found Sakura's house. He sighed and knocked on the door. The door opened and Sakura was standing there and she smiled._

"_Oh, hello Naruto." Sakura said cheerfully. Naruto smiled faintly at her. _

"_Oh, hello Sakura. I just came by to say hi was all. Oh, uh, Sakura, do you want to spend the day with me? I've been really lonely and could use some company, well you squirt always keeps me company, but he's busy in Sunagakure with Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. So please?" Naruto begged. Sakura smiled and nodded._

"_Sure Naruto, but first have you seen Sasuke today?" Sakura wondered. Naruto gulped. He didn't want to tell her that Sasuke was cheating on her with other females, and shook his head to spare her heart the pain and agony of her loved one cheating her. "Oh, okay, well are you ready?" Sakura asked. Naruto smiled and nodded. Then the 15 year old Sakura and the 17 year old Naruto both walked out to enjoy the day with each other. Although Naruto walked close to her._

_Flashback ends_

Sakura was on the verge of tears again. But these ones weren't of worry, but of sadness. Her heart felt like it had been crushed and Naruto sighed and wrapped her on a loving embrace, to comfort her breaking heart. She had only one thing to do, and that was to let her feelings out to Naruto. Her warm, wet, salty tears of hurt, and break flowed from her eyes, like the fountain of impartial sorrow. She sobbed into Naruto's camouflage jacket. She tightly held her small, tiny, shaking frame to his massive, and mega-sized one. He cradled them both back and forth, whispering comforting sounds, hoping that they would reach her and comfort her of the one thing even he couldn't stand up to, "Heart Ache" She stopped soon and Naruto rubbed her back with his warm hand. She could feel all the warm and love he had stored for her, slowly releasing into her body. She looked up at him and he wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb. He gave her a warm, loving, comforting smile that made her feel so…so safe.

"Sakura, I think you should go home now. I'll go ahead and come with you, just to make sure you're okay, k?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded and Naruto let go of her and they both separated. "I'll always be here for you, remember that, okay?" Naruto asked. She nodded and Naruto grinned. "Is that hug still up for an offer?" He said spreading out his large hands. Sakura giggled and nodded and jumped into Naruto's arms. "Ahh! That feels so good. Now I'm ready!" Naruto shouted making Sakura giggle again. Naruto set her down and held out her arm, and she smiled and took it. Naruto opened the door and locked it and they both made their way to the Uchiha Compound. As they both walked Naruto looked in all the allies to see if a certain Uchiha was in them with another female. If he was Naruto thought of ways to beat the living shit out if him for cheating Sakura. Then after he won he would take Sakura back to the apartment. Naruto hoped to see Sasuke in the allies, but to his displeasure, the Uchiha wasn't hooking up with other girls today. He sighed and they found themselves at the compound. Sakura looked at Naruto and he nodded. She smiled and stood on her toes and kissed Naruto's cheek. Naruto's eyes widened and she gave him a loving look with her smile and her emerald eyes, sparkling in the sun. Naruto's eyes softened and he put his hand on his right cheek where Sakura planted her seed. He hand rubbed the spot, causing his spirit to sprout and grow at an alarming rate.

"Thank you, Naruto." Sakura said softly. Naruto smiled and grinned. "Thank you for…everything." She said and walked toward the house. Naruto just stood thereand watched her as she walked inside the house. Before disappearing behind the rice screen door, she looked at Naruto and gave him a wink and a smile. Naruto saw it and blushed and waved good-bye, and retreated back to his apartment. Sakura just went inside and found Sasuke sitting on the couch watching T.V. and heard someone walk into the door. He looked at Sakura and gave her a small smile. Sakura smiled back and sat on the couch with him. He wrapped his arm around her and she felt very, very, very uncomfortable with the boy who was cheating on her, but she went with it, no matter how much she despised it. The night went on and it began to get dark and it was soon time for bed. Sakura undressed into a pink night-gown and Sasuke wore a white under shirt, and a pair of navy boxers. Sakura sighed and looked at him, and he smiled at her.

"Sakura, I have to go do something real quick. Just get in bed and I'll be right back in a flash." Sasuke said in his cool voice. Sakura just nodded and smiled at him, and he left the room. Sakura sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Naruto?" She asked herself out-loud. "What are you doing right now?" She asked.

"**Well he might be wondering what you're doing."** Inner Sakura said. Sakura sighed and nodded. It was almost 45 minutes, and Sasuke hadn't come back yet.

"Where is he? He said real quick." Sakura said. She got up out of bed and walked outside. She walked around and found that a light was on inside one of the rooms in the house. She got curious and walked over to the rice, screen door. What she heard, she didn't like. She heard moans and groans from the room.

"Oh yeah, Tanabi. You're so good at this." Said a voice. Sakura gasped and knew it was Sasuke's voice the filled the room. She saw him and the girl, name Tanabi. Their shadows danced on each other. Sasuke was hitting her passage and Sakura felt her heart completely shatter with un-belief, and hurt. She ran, ran away to the one place she could only think of.

"_How could he do this to me?" _She asked herself mentally. She ran fast to the apartments and stopped at a door. She knocked on the door three times. She heard some footsteps.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She heard a voice that was deep. The door opened and Naruto stood there, in his boxers. Her eyes stood there, and gazed on his chest. He had a chiseled six-pack, abs, and pecks. She looked upon his face. "Sakura, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked surprised. She hung her head and Naruto looked at her and he sighed. "You saw him, didn't you?" Naruto asked. She looked at him and nodded. She, without a care in the world, ran into his arms and he embraced her. She was shaking, and Naruto rubbed her back with his large, warm hands. She buried her head into his chest and Naruto wrapped her tightly. "It's okay Sakura, shh, it's okay." Naruto comforted, his voice deep and low from his maturity, but it was gentle and loving, like anything Sasuke wouldn't have. Sakura sobbed into his heated body and Naruto felt wet, fresh tears fall from her eyes. He knew that she was one for crying, but he didn't care. He also knew that since she saw Sasuke, it was more painful than anything her heart and soul could comprehend. She calmed down and looked at Naruto, who was looking down at her with a smile. "Come on, you're staying with me tonight." He said, and she nodded, much to Naruto's surprise. She entered the warm, and cozy apartment, feeling the heaters warmth. "You can sleep in my bed if you want, it's warm and cozy." Naruto said politely. Sakura looked at him and shook her head.

"I want to stay with you tonight." She said. Naruto gasped and his eyes shot wide open. He walked over to her and put his hand on her forehead. "What?" She asked.

"Are you feeling okay? You're not sick are you?" Naruto asked. Sakura shook her head and Naruto looked at her in confusion. "Why do you want to sleep with me?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him and he looked into her pure green eyes.

"Well, because you, well I just want you to have a good day tomorrow, so I'm going to sleep with you so you start bright and early tomorrow." Sakura explained. Naruto gave her the 'oh I get it now' look. She giggled and they both made their way to his room. Sakura got into the bed, and behold, it was warm and it felt safe, as if Naruto's spirit had stayed there and kept it warm. Naruto got under the covers and looked at her with his knuckles supporting his head. She looked at him as she lay her head on the pillow. "What? Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked. Naruto just looked at her and shook his head and smiled. "Oh, well why are you staring at me?" Sakura asked once more.

"You're just, so…..so beautiful." Naruto said his eyes gleaming with delight that she was staying in his bed. Sakura blushed like mad and Naruto just smiled, but then his face turned into a serious one. He sighed and looked at Sakura, his eyes now soft and gentle. She looked into his blue orbs that seemed to light her very soul. "Sakura?" Naruto gulped. Sakura looked at him and he sighed and swallowed hard. "There's…something I have to tell (gulp) you." He said. She fixed her gaze on him and he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Sakura, I know you love Sasuke, but there's something that I want to say to you." He said again. Sakura looked at him, her eyes pleading to him to tell her what he wants to say to her.

"What do you, want to say to me?" She asked calmly. Naruto gulped hard and looked at her.

"Sakura, I-I-I" He stuttered and got a hold of himself. "Sakura, I l-l-love…….you." Naruto finally got out. Sakura gave a small gasp as Naruto looked at her, his eyes said every word, and they said they meant every word. Sakura was shocked and Naruto looked at her with his blue eyes gleaming into her emerald ones.

"Naruto, I-I don't know what to say. I-" Sakura was cut off to Naruto's lips meeting hers with a passionate kiss. Her eyes widened and Naruto's were closed. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto rolled so she was on top of him and they both gave room for some air.

"Then don't say anything, just let your body, do the talking." Naruto said softly. Sakura was shocked as Naruto had just taken her lips to his. Not once had Sasuke asked her for a kiss, and when she tried to give him one, he would turn up the offer, and say 'Sakura, I don't want a kiss right now, maybe later.' Sakura looked deep into his eyes and he looked at her with love, and far more lust in his eyes at her.

"What do you mean, 'let my body do the talking?'" She asked. Naruto looked at her and gave her a soft smile. He leaned up and whispered into her ears.

"I want to make life fair for you. Sasuke cheated on you, and I love you. So why don't we-" Naruto stopped and gulped a bit. "Sakura, I want to……make love to you." Naruto said. Sakura's eyes shot wide open. She looked at him and his eyes were dead serious.

"But, Naruto why me?" She asked. Naruto gave a look that said he didn't follow. "I mean, there are prettier girls out there, and you have to pick me, why?" Sakura asked. Naruto gave a gentle smile like he did when he would say something important.

"Because, Sakura, you're the only one for me, whenever I'm around you, I feel as though my heart is telling me to say that I love you, and to tell you that my love for you burns stronger than my whole life and this world put together, stronger than any sun in the universe is how much my love for you burns." Naruto said and started to stroke her pink hair. She was speechless, Sasuke never once said that to her, not even when they had dated.

"Naruto, that's so-" Sakura couldn't get out what she wanted to say to him. Naruto looked at her and she looked at him. "Naruto, I...don't you think Sasuke would be mad if you and I…made love?" Sakura asked. Naruto scoffed at Sasukes' name as though it were poison to the air.

"Sakura, he had already had sex with about twenty girls already. Do you think he loves you if he fucked almost twenty-one girls in Konoha? That is not how love between two people is supposed to be made. The two who love each other are supposed to make love only." Naruto explained. Sakura looked at him and hung her head low. Naruto used his pointer finger and lifted her head up. "I promise, I'll be very gentle with you." Naruto said. She smiled and knew that Naruto always kept his promises, and nodded.

"Sasuke, you cheated on me and you broke my heart, now it's my turn to break yours." Sakura said. Naruto smiled but looked at her with a skeptical look.

"Are you just using me? Or are you actually in love with me?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"Naruto, I love you too." Sakura said into the kiss. Naruto smiled and his hands grabbed her waist and Sakura opened her mouth and Naruto's tongue slithered into it. He tasted every part of her mouth that was virgin and claimed it as his own territory. His hands caressed her body and he started to lift the gown up. Sakura slipped her tongue into Naruto's mouth and cupped his cheeks as his hands slowly shed the gown from her body and pulled it up. They both separated and Naruto shed her night gown like skin, that a snake would dispose of after being worn out too much. He gazed over her body and noticed that she had a matching pink bra, and panties to go with it.

**WARNING MY ULTIMATE LEMON!! WARNING MY ULTIMATE LEMON!!**

"Damn you look so sexy. I just want to make you moan my name out right now." Naruto said. Sakura smiled and blushed, and Naruto grinned at her. Sakura started to smooth her hands down his chest and Naruto gave a seductive growl, and they both continued their kiss. Sakura's hands mowed over his chest and snuck their way down to his, blue boxers, with a red heart design on them and slid them down. She looked down and her eyes almost popped straight out of her head. Naruto was huge and thick to go with it. "Heh heh. 14 inch, 2 thick." Naruto plainly said. Sakura looked at him with her mouth dropping.

"Impossible, but how could you have something this big?" Sakura asked. Naruto just chuckled and looked at his stomach. She looked down at his stomach and looked back up at him.

"You gotta thank the Kyuubi for giving my body better growth hormones." Naruto chuckled and Sakura just smiled and gave a look that said 'damn I'm lucky!'

"**HOLY SHIT! THAT'S HUGE! WE GOTTA HAVE HIM NOW!" **Inner Sakura shouted. Sakura smiled and nodded. Then her hands slithered slyly down and started to stroke his manhood. He groaned and Sakura started to use her fingers and stroked his shaft. She tilted his head back and closed his eyes and groaned.

"**DAMN SHE'S GOOD! I'VE NEVER BEEN THIS HARD IN MY WHOLE LIFE! KIT YOU'VE GOTTA MARK HER AS YOUR MATE NOW DAMMIT!" **Kyuubi shouted as he felt Naruto's pleasure and thrashed against the cage like a rabid animal. Naruto nodded and tried to get up, but fell into a trance as Sakura started to grasp his manhood and masturbate for him. He sucked in breath and let it out, all the while Sakura kissed his chest and dragged her tongue across its rock-sold muscles. Sakura grunted as Sakura kept giving him his hand-job. He felt something start stirring within his manhood, and grunted.

"Sakura, (groan) I'm gonna cum." Naruto said, but Sakura took him nice and slow and then started to go faster. He felt the liquid coming and his eyes shot open and he gripped the bed sheets, like death was coming for him. He gave a low grunt and he cam over her hand. Sakura stopped kissing him and looked at him, and he looked like he had died, and gone to heaven, and needed to descend from his peaceful spot in the clouds. Sakura crawled down and licked his manhood of its contents, and cleaned him. Naruto gave a low sigh in pleasure and Sakura licked his shaft and he groaned louder than ever. She then took the whole thing inside her mouth and started to slowly bob her head up and down. He gasped and sucked in air and gripped the sheets harder, making his knuckles turn lily white. Sakura swirled her tongue around his throbbing manhood and he sighed deeply. She then relaxed her throat and took the whole thing into her mouth, also choking on it a little. Naruto's testosterone level was rising rapidly, and he could feel it. Naruto then felt something familiar coming on and he could feel himself coming fast. "Sakura, I'm cumming again!" Naruto warned. But Sakura didn't care, she wanted to taste him. His thick manhood then throbbed and he spilled his seed into her mouth. She tasted the bitterness and salty content and coughed, but she swallowed it all. She licked his manhood clean. She slowly took his manhood from her mouth and looked at him, he was grinning and Sakura giggled. Naruto opened one eye and looked at her. "Damn you're good, that was awesome." Naruto complimented. Sakura crawled back up and kissed him. Naruto then flipped them and Sakura gave a small squeal. Now Naruto was in command and he separated from Sakuras' lips and went down to her bra. He opened his mouth and bit the lace in two and ripped it off her, exposing her lush breasts. He then took his hand and started to slowly pull down her panties, releasing her steamy womanhood. He could smell her pheromones, roasting from her steamy juices. He lifted his body up and saw her beautiful naked body. "Damn you're beautiful, your body is…is…is so perfect." Naruto drooled. Sakura giggled and Naruto grinned. "And it's all mine!" Naruto growled in seduction. Sakura blushed and then moaned as Naruto started to suckle her luscious left breast. She sighed in pleasure and Naruto gave a small nip on her breasts, making her gasp in pain and pleasure. Naruto then switched to her right breast and she sighed in more pleasure and Naruto nipped her breasts and she arched her back, but couldn't because of Naruto's weight on her frame. Naruto then stopped and looked at her, and her gasps started to slow. He kissed her neck and dragged his kisses up her neck, also giving her some small love-nips on her silky skin. She moaned and Naruto found her neck and Kyuubi's fox-like instincts, came out, and then flooded Naruto's senses. He then started to get wilder and licked the spot on her neck, making Sakura groan. The he sunk his fangs into her skin. Her eyes shot open and Naruto gripped her body and put his weight on her, but not enough to crush her. She felt a something, that felt like a burn enter her skin, and she tried to scream, but couldn't find her voice, as if it were lost. A mark soon formed on her skin. It was red and had a four-star shuriekan, also surrounded by claw-like marks in each of the crevasses. Naruto took his fangs out of her and licked to spot clean of its blood. Sakura was shaking and Naruto was still under the influence on the Kyuubi. He looked at her and she looked and gasped as his crimson eyes pierced her soul. He bent down and kissed her lips. She was still shocked and was still shaking. Naruto could small her fear of him and separated from her and looked into her emerald eyes. "Not to worry, Sakura, I'm still Naruto, just more wild." Naruto said. Sakura sighed but still felt uneasy about Naruto being wilder than what he was before and Naruto could feel it. "Sakura," Naruto said in a demonic, yet a bit deep voice that made Sakura shiver. "You, don't have to worry, I will still be gentle, I'm just a bit, more wilder, and wild," Naruto skipped and licked her face "is good." Naruto finished grinning. Sakura nodded and Naruto kissed her lips once more before slithering down to her steamy wet womanhood. He sniffed it and licked his lips hungrily and his tongue glided over the pink flesh, licking the dripping wet, hot juices that she was extracting from all the excitement. Sakura arched her back as Naruto began to eat her womanhood with his tongue. He licked wildly and stuck his tongue into her clit, and then started to lick her walls. She gasped and Naruto started to lick faster and faster. Sakura sighed and gasped, the grabbed his hair and held it. Naruto then started to thrust into her pussy with his tongue. She moaned and gasped as Naruto pleasured her pussy more and more. Sakura then felt something coming and electricity shot up through her pussy as she felt her walls tighten and a river of her juices flow down her passage. Naruto could smell it and then put his entire mouth over her clit, and the juices ran into his mouth. He tasted the musky, bitter juice. But he didn't care about the taste, after all it tasted like Sakura's deliciousness and he savored every moment of it. Sakura was panting and Naruto grinned and Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him. He smiled, showing his newly grown fangs, and slowly spread her legs apart and wedged himself to where his manhood was near her passage. Sakura looked into his blood-red eyes, and could tell he was ready to get it on. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Naruto wrapped his large hands around her thighs, and slowly pushed into her small, pink passage. She arched her back and gasped. Naruto was huge, too huge in fact and she gritted her teeth as Naruto slowly and gently pushed into her, spreading and widening her passage. She let out a loud sigh and Naruto just kept doing his work as he pushed into her, inch-by-inch and she soon got used to it, and began to moan for him. He smiled and pumped in-and-out causing her to arch her back. Naruto smiled and came out of her, and she opened her eyes to see what was wrong, but she was flipped over to where her back was facing him. Naruto then grabbed her ass and thrust into her faster and hard, causing her to gasp and moan loudly. As his hands were gripping her ass he went in more and more, Sakura moving up-and-down vertically on the bed, letting Naruto do whatever pleased his insane appetite for her body and everything else she had, that he could have in return. Naruto then stopped gripping her and wrapped his arms around her stomach and lifted her up and gave her doggy love as he supported his weight with his hands as they both were bent over, Naruto still thrusting in-and-out of her. Naruto then went more in and hit her g-spot, causing her to gasp in pleasure.

"Naruto! Hit that spot again!" Sakura pleaded, and Naruto smirked and hit it over and over as his love commanded, hearing her savory moans that fed his appetite for love made lustfully and passionately that he could only dream of having, seeing her body soaked in ribbons of moonlight, washed over her giving her a mystic glow, and his bronze skin, mixing in with her moon-soaked layer making them look like water waves, washing over each other as they were bathed in moonlight. Naruto then, after thrusting in a little more, only to where he had gone in 5 inches, hit something and Sakura's eyes widened and she gasped. Naruto got up from his position and laid Sakura down on their bed full of love and lust, her tiny frame being handled by, what Naruto looked to be like, an expert kinsman. Naruto then bent down and started to trail kisses up and down her back, then sliding his tongue into the crook of her neck. Sakura groaned silently and Naruto gripped her hips and then pulled out slowly, still bending over. Naruto then turned her head toward his face with his hand and she looked at him, and he planted his seeded lips onto her pure silky ones, and they engaged into a passionate kiss, and Naruto then thrust into her, breaking her barrier, taking away her innocence and marking, again, her as his. She gasped and squirmed in pain and tried to get free, but Naruto had put, almost, all his body weight on her and she was pinned down like a cushion, under his heated, sweating body that dripped over hers like pure liquid from a magical spring of healing waters. She had tears flow down her cheeks as Naruto rubbed her sides, trying to make her calm down from the pain. After about 5 minutes she had calmed down and Naruto let go of her lips and looked at her. She still had her tears and he licked the bitter, salty tears from her face, leaving none left. He smiled and lifted his body up, Sakura feeling his, much desired heat, leaving her. He started to massage her back and she closed her eyes and gave small moans and groans, partly because Naruto was still intruding inside her. Naruto then started pushing again and she sighed in her, over-whelming, pleasure as Naruto kept giving her attention. He then grinned and leaned down and gathered some saliva and in one small excretion, spit a small dab of his saliva on her back. Her eyes widened and she looked behind her to see him. "You can't be done yet." Sakura protested and Naruto thrust into her again and she, not expecting it, gasped and Naruto thrust in harder and faster, the fox causing his adrenaline to grow 10-fold, making him feed more and more of his cock to her pussy. Sakura felt electricity shoot through her spine and around every crevasse, and corner of her body. As Naruto kept his work coming hr lifted her frame and leaned her against the wall and got closer to her and kissed her neck and put his hands on the barrier keeping her up. She gripped his arms, where his muscles jutted out, showing her all the training her did. She soon felt herself coming as her moans fed his appetite more and more, the fox bashing against its cage, causing Naruto's testosterone level to rise again. Soon Sakura moaned Naruto's name and she came, washing her juices over his hardened manhood, and Naruto growled, and grunted as he felt his essence, his seed leave his body, mixing with hers. His sweating body crammed up against hers, sticking to her as they both panted from their love making. Naruto put his elbows up against the wall and hung his head low and panted, leaning his forehead on Sakura's own head. Naruto sighed and looked at her and she looked like she would nearly pass out from him.

"H-How (pant) was that (pant) S-S-Sakura?" Naruto asked trying to catch his breath.

"That (pant) w-was (pant) amazing." She plainly said and fell over to the side. Naruto had caught her body and looked at her. He pulled out of her and saw her eyes closed, tired from exerting herself to please Naruto. He chuckled and knew that she had passed out, and her body needed its sleep that it most desired. He took her frame and gently laid her body down on the mattress, still burning with love, and laid her head on the pillow, as Naruto smiled and laid next to her, using his hands and cramming her body up against his hot one. Sakura felt the heat and she actually woke up and looked up at him, and he just laid there, smiling at her. He looked around and their clothes, on the floor, and grinned.

"So, Sakura, what are you going to do about being pregnant?" Naruto asked looking at her. Her eyes widened and was surprised it never crossed her mind. She shrugged and Naruto looked at her and cocked his eyebrow. "Say, just how old are you anyway?" Naruto asked looking at her. She looked at him and she noticed a dog-tag hanging from around his neck, also Tsunades' necklace.

"Hey when did you get a dog-tag?" She asked trying to change the subject. Naruto looked at it and smiled.

"Oh, this, I got it when I joined, what you didn't notice it?" Naruto asked, and Sakura just shook her head and Naruto shrugged. "But anyway," He said seriously. Sakura gulped and Naruto looked at her. "Sakura, I want to know how old you're, I need to know." Naruto asked sternly. Sakura gulped and shivered. She bit her bottom lip and she mouthed her age. Naruto's eyes widened. He was shocked into disbelief. He pinched the top of his nose, between his eyebrows and rubbed his face with his hand. Sakura frowned and looked at him. He looked at her, disappointment shown in his face like a bright light seeping through a wide open window. "Sakura, why didn't you tell me you were six-teen. I would have never done this with you if you had told me." Naruto said hanging his head low to the ground. Sakura looked at him and he sighed. "Well," He begun. "Now we can't do anything, the deed is done." Naruto sighed. Sakura put her palm on his sweat-lined chest and rubbed it. He looked at her and saw her smiling. "What're you smiling about?" He asked.

"I can always hold the baby till you get back, and then we can have the family we want." Sakura suggested. Naruto looked at her and his eyes showed relief.

"So, you're telling me that there's a way to hold the baby till I get back so I can see it being born." Naruto asked cocking his right eyebrow. Sakura rubbed his chest and nodded and scoot herself over and laid her head on Naruto's chest. He wrapped his arm around her body and she snuggled into his armpit and they both drifted off into dreamland.

_At Sasuke's house_

Sasuke was searching everywhere for Sakura. He walked into the room and saw nothing and walked all around the Uchiha compound, but still there was no sign of her. He began to think about why se had gone away from her home. It took a few minutes until it hit him, square in the face.

"She didn't! Did she!? No she couldn't have. No she didn't!" Sasuke half-yelled. Then the one place she had gone to clicked in his mind. "Loser," He growled and got up and leapt away to the apartments.

_At the apartments_

It had taken him only 5 minutes before he reached the apartments and he pounded on a door. Naruto had awoken to a pound on the door and sighed. He put on his boxer that were on the floor and went to go answer it. He opened up the door and Sasuke came swarming in and went into his bedroom. Naruto ran into the bedroom and Sasuke was shaking Sakura awake. She woke up and looked at Sasuke and gasped. Naruto came into the room and saw her eyes, wide with fear. Sasuke looked at her naked body and then his eyes wondered towards Naruto, who was pissed. "What the fuck is going on here!" Sasuke shouted. He looked at Sakura and she had a frown cross her face. "What are you doing here!?" Sasuke demanded. Sakura kept silent and Sasuke gritted his teeth. "What were you doing here, Sakura?" Sasuke asked trying to be calm. Sakura looked at him and then at Naruto, who was crossing his arms. She looked at Sasuke and sighed.

"I was…(gulp) making love with…Naruto." She answered. Sasukes' eyes widened and he looked at Naruto, who just flipped him off with his middle finger and grinned with one eye open. Sasuke looked at Sakura and he gave her a brisk glare. Sakura swallowed hard and Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"How could you Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Sakura and Naruto looked at him and he looked at Sakura. "I excepted you, helped you, gave you what you needed, and-" Sasuke was about to finish when Naruto interrupted.

"Cheated on her." He said angrily. Sasukes' eyes widened and looked at Naruto, who had a stern look on his face.

"W-What did you say?!" Sasuke gasped. Naruto growled and looked at Sakura, who was looking like she was hurt inside, the two 18 year olds arguing over a 16 year old girl.

"You heard me, you fucker." Naruto growled. Sasuke was mystified.

"What are you talking about! I wasn't cheating on Sakura!" He lied. Naruto scoffed at his statement.

"Really, then why did I see you fucking another girl yesterday in an ally-way?" Naruto asked, his voice darkening from getting pissed. Sasuke clenched his fists, causing them to turn white and yelled and rushed toward Naruto and attempted to strangle him. Naruto got in defense position, but Sasuke was stopped by a blade to his neck. They all gasped as Kishimaru stood behind Sasuke, his reaper-like, crop-cutting weapon, being held in his hand. The curved blade pushing up against his neck, making a small trickle of blood crawl down his neck.

"I tell you, for someone who's a big meanie, you sure don't get what love is, do you?" Kishimaru asked, pushing the blade more against Sasukes' neck, causing him to step back a little. "I was just walking towards Crescent Moon ally when I see my big brothers door open. No my big brother isn't that stupid enough to leave his door hanging open." Kishimaru said. Naruto groaned and his eyes turned into dots and he hung his head low, but to where he was still staring at Kishimaru.

"Wow, thanks for the compliment squirt." Naruto said sarcastically. Kishimaru smiled.

"You're welcome big brother, now if you want to live," Kishimaru said to Sasuke. "You better high-tail it out of here. You will not get in the way of my big brothers love towards Sakura, and haven't you been cheating on her?" Kishimaru asked scratching his head. Sasuke gulped, but the blade to his neck made it hard to. "Hey I think you have haven't you!? Okay big brother, get this bum outta my sight now!" Kishimaru ordered.

"With pleasure." Naruto said cracking his knuckles. He grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his neck and dragged him to the door and threw him outside on the concrete hallway. "And stay out you bastard!" Naruto yelled and slammed the door. Sasuke grunted and got up shaking, and growled. He walked away, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Naruto walked into the bedroom and saw Kishimaru covering his eyes as Sakura covered her body. Naruto laughed and looked at Sakura, who was blushing. "Alright squirt, you can leave now." Naruto said. Kishimaru started to walk around, running into walls. Naruto laughed and Sakura couldn't help but laugh also as Kishimaru hit wall after wall. "Here let me help you squirt." Naruto said and grabbed Kishimaru just as he was about to hit the dresser and steered him towards the door. Kishimaru opened his eyes and looked to see hi big brother helping him.

"Thanks big brother!" Kishimaru said and walked outside.

"Anytime squirt, and thanks." Naruto said. Kishimaru smiled and gave a small blush.

"Sure thing big brother." Kishimaru said.

"Now get to bed when you get home okay." Naruto ordered and Kishimaru nodded and walked away, Naruto closed the door and locked it and retired to the room and saw Sakura lying there in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Naruto walked over and took off his boxers and got into bed with her, Sakura hearing some grunts and sighs as Naruto fell on the floor from being tripped by his boxers, she heard a giant thud and laughed and then he got up and crawled into bed with her. He looked at her and she had a small frown sweep across her face. Naruto sighed and scooted closer to her, and she looked at him. "Sakura, don't worry, I won't let him hurt you, okay?" Naruto comforted and started to stroke her hair. She smiled and crawled next to him and laid her head on his chest, and closed her eyes. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled into his armpit, again.

"Goodnight Naruto, I love you." Sakura mumbled in her sleep. Naruto smiled and rubbed her back and pulled her body up, with ease, and kissed her lips.

"I love you more, goodnight Sakura. Sweet dreams." He said and fell asleep. But not before looking at the time, which was 10:42. He sighed and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_10 hours later_

Naruto opened his eyes and yawned and looked at the time. It was 8:42 and his deploy was in 2 hours. He sighed and looked at Sakura, who was sleeping soundly. Naruto smiled and made a shadow clone.

"Alright, you sleep with her, I gotta get a shower." Naruto said to the shadow clone. The shadow clone grinned and Naruto shot him a stern glare. "No, you can't have sex with her either." Naruto explained.

"Oh c'mon, why?" The shadow clone whispered. Naruto chuckled.

"Because, that's for me only." He explained. The shadow clone grumbled and got in bed with Sakura, mumbling a few curses and closed his eyes and held Sakura to him. Naruto rolled his eyes and walked into the shower. The warm water glistened over his body as he washed his hair and body with shampoo and soap. After he got out he dried off and got dressed in his army suit. He put his headband on and looked in the mirror. He grinned and brushed his teeth, then walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. Sakura woke up and found Naruto sleeping with her, she smiled and cuddled next to him, but then smelt something cooking and her eyes shot open. Naruto was just cooking a few eggs and he heard Sakura scream. He gasped and ran into the bedroom, only to find Sakura and the shadow clone of himself, with boxers on trying to calm Sakura down. "Sakura it's okay it's me, Naruto!" The shadow clone said and grinned. But then Naruto sighed and went up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. The clone looked behind him and Naruto sighed. "Sakura, I created this clone for you, so you don't get lonely." Naruto explained. Sakura sighed and nodded. "Well, now she's awake and I guess you did your job, see you on the battle-field private." Naruto told the shadow clone. The shadow clone straightened up and saluted Naruto. "Yes sir!" He said and Naruto saluted him back and he poofed into the air. Naruto looked at Sakura's naked body and whistled at her in a cooing tone. Sakura looked at him tracing his eyes over her body and she blushed. Naruto grinned and chuckled. Then Sakura smelt something burning.

"Is something burning?" Sakura asked sniffing the air. Naruto sniffed the air and smelt his eggs burning.

"Oh shit! Argh I forgot!" Naruto shouted and ran into the kitchen to save his eggs. Sakura laughed and walked into the bathroom and took a shower, also drying off and getting into her clothes she wore, still, at the age of 15. She came out to see Naruto cooking eggs and putting them on a plate. Naruto saw Sakura and he handed her the plate. She looked at him with shock. "Well, are you gonna eat 'em or not?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled and took the eggs and kissed Naruto on the lips, resulting in a seductive growl from him. Sakura giggled and Naruto had finished cooking his eggs and they both sat down to eat. Naruto finished his eggs and Sakura finished only after him. Naruto cleaned the small plates and they both walked out the door. They both headed toward the gates and on their way they saw other men and woman, going with their husbands or boyfriends to wish them away and hope they come home. Sakura looked at Naruto and he was smiling and his eyes focused on the road. Naruto looked at her and she smiled kindly and Naruto kissed her lips softly, and she responded back by wrapping her arms around his strong neck and they both kissed. They both separated and smiled at each other, and continued on. Once they had arrived they saw every woman, child, and man or teen there waiting for orders from their commander. They even saw Kiba, Shino, Neji, Chouji, Lee, and Shikamaru. Naruto walked over to them and they all smiled.

"Hey buddy, what's up?!" Kiba shouted and high-fived Naruto.

"Not much, just waiting with Sakura, that's all." Naruto answered back. They all looked behind them and saw Sakura, chatting with Ino, Hinata, and Tenten.

"So, are you two together now?" Chouji asked.

"But I though she loved Sasuke, not you Naruto." Neji implied. Naruto shook his head.

"Nope, well I told her that Sasuke was cheating in her, been fucking to many other woman." Naruto answered back.

"Tch, that ass. What a loser, having sex with other woman and leaving Sakura for last, what a bastard." Kiba scorned.

"Well you should have seen what almost went down last night." Naruto said. They all looked at him, interested. "Tch, yeah that ass knocked on my door and when I opened it he just swooped right in." Naruto explained. They all nodded. "Then Sakura told him that we had sex last night and the dude totally wigs out." Naruto said.

"Dude you and Sakura got on each other last night! Alright, whoo hoo! That's my buddy!" Kiba shouted. Naruto laughed.

"So what happened after he got mad?" Lee asked. They all listened closely. Naruto sighed.

"Well he was about to punch me when squirt comes out of no-where and stops him, holding his scythe right up to Sasukes' neck." Naruto explained.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised, that blade is so damn sharp it could you in half with one swipe." Kiba said.

"Thanks Kiba, that was really nice, and that fat head deserved it to." Kishimaru said. They all jumped, except Shino, as they saw Kishimaru in the middle of their circle.

"Where'd you come from?!" Kiba asked. Kishimaru giggled.

"I've been here all along silly!" Kishimaru shouted and smiled, but was hidden, due to his cloak. Naruto sighed and ruffled Kishimaru's, gray hair. His strands that hung down to his shoulders blew in the wind. "Big brother," Kishimaru asked. Naruto looked at him, along with the rest of them. "Please come back alive, I don't want you to die." Kishimaru mumbled. Naruto smiled and picked him up and hugged him, and Kishimaru wrapped his scrawny arms around Naruto.

"Don't worry, I'll come back for you and Sakura, okay?" Naruto said softly. Kishimaru nodded and Naruto kissed the side of his head and set him down. Sakura looked over at Naruto and saw Kishimaru holding his hand as they waited for commander Ibiki Murino, the exams proctor now a commander, to come and pick them up. Sakura walked over to Naruto and she held his other hand and he looked at her. She leaned up to his ear and Naruto could feel her breathing.

"Please Naruto," Sakura said. Naruto looked at her. "Please come back, I can't raise this baby all by myself." Sakura finished. Kishimaru let go of Naruto's hand and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura.

"I will come back, and when I do we'll have that family, okay?" Naruto asked hugging her. She nodded and kissed his lips. They both engaged in a lustful kiss tat burned their lips as each second passed, they knew they would miss each other and Naruto would eventually return to his love, and they would settle down and live happily. They all watched as Naruto and Sakura separated and hugged. Soon they heard a 'poof' come out of no-where and looked to see Ibiki standing there.

"Alright maggots, lets go show Orochimaru, that you never, ever attack the leaf village again!" Ibiki shouted, causing them all to shout. He looked around and Kishimaru smiled when his gaze met Kishimaru's small sapphire eyes. Ibiki walked over to Kishimaru and kneeled down. He studied Kishimaru and narrowed his eyes as he saw the small boy smiling with his eyes closed. "Hmm, you're a little short for this trip, don't ya think." Ibiki asked. Kishimaru just smiled and at the same time his blood was beginning to boil. Naruto walked over to Ibiki and kneeled down to him and whispered in his ear.

"Uh, it's best you don't say, make fun of, or talk about his stature." Naruto whispered.

"And why can't I say he's a small, tiny, little shrimp of a-" Ibiki couldn't finish because Kishimaru had upper-cut him, sending him flying into a tree.

"Because he'll kick your ass!" Naruto shouted after Ibiki. He looked at Kishimaru and the boy was smiling, his small cheeks turning a light rose color. "Well, see ya later squirt, gotta go and take care of my commander you just hit." Naruto said and hugged Kishimaru and kissed Sakura. "I love you, Sakura, see you in two years okay, baby?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled and kissed his lips again, knowing it would be the last for 2 years.

"I know you'll be back, good-bye Naruto I love you." Sakura said and let go of him. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Okay! C'mon everybody, lets go! We gotta a snake to skin!" Naruto shouted, causing everybody to cheer and shout. Ibiki had snapped out of his daze and looked at Kishimaru. He smiled and fixed his jaw, which Kishimaru had popped out of place.

"Hmm, that would have been dangerous if her broke it, he's definitely the Yondaimes' second son." Ibiki whispered to himself and walked away from the village. Sakura watched as Naruto waved good-bye and jump into the trees, his satchel strapped tight on his back. Sakura smiled, knowing that she would have to go to Tsunade's and get that baby checked on. After not one person was in sight Sakura sighed and turned around to head toward Tsunade's. Kishimaru had gone to pester anybody who needed a good yelling and Sakura just walked, knowing that Naruto would return to her. As she was walking she didn't notice that Sasuke was staring at her while she walked, and while Naruto had left. He smirked knowing that she was alone, and that he could finally get his hands on her, and there will be nothing Naruto could do about it.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. You made a big mistake not being mine. I could've given you anything, but I was mistaken. Well any way's now that, that idiot is out of the way, we can get down to business." Sasuke smirked and jumped away. Sakura looked back at the gates and smiled, knowing Naruto was thinking about her, and she was thinking about Naruto.

_With Naruto_

Naruto was jumping from tree to tree and the entire military following behind Ibiki. Kiba looked at Naruto and could tell he was thinking about something.

"Hey, Naruto." Kiba said. Naruto looked at him. "Whatcha thinking about?" Kiba asked.

"Oh I was just thinking about how much I'll miss Konoha, that's all." Naruto answered back.

"Is that because Sakura's behind?" Kiba teased. Naruto groaned. He sighed and nodded.

"Well duh, of course that's the reason." Naruto responded. Kiba groaned and Naruto chuckled. "Sakura, I will return to you, believe it." Naruto said, knowing he hadn't used that word in a long time since he had first began being a ninja. He just smiled, hoping that the baby would be okay, and that he and Sakura would live happily, ever after.

_2 years later_

Sakura was walking along the streets. She had matured quite a bit and her belly had gotten huge as she walked around with Naruto's baby, tucked away and sleeping peacefully inside her whom. Naruto was coming back today, and she was excited about it as she walked to the gates. She saw many other people walking towards the gates, mostly woman who had longed to see their husbands and boyfriends. Sakura smiled as she saw Hinata, Ino, and Tenten walking along. Hinata had a child while Kiba was away, and so did Ino, though Tenten didn't, yet. She wondered how Naruto had changed all those years he had been gone, and was very excited to see him. Kishimaru was walking right along side her, and Sakura didn't even notice it until he spoke.

"I wonder what big brother is up to?" Kishimaru asked startling Sakura. She sighed and held her heart.

"Oh hello Kishimaru, well I don't know what he's up to, maybe he's thinking about how we've changed." Sakura, now 18 years old responded. Kishimaru shrugged and they arrived at the gates of Konoha. They all waited and talked until somebody shouted.

"THERE COMING BACK! LOOK!" She shouted and Sakura looked and saw men in camouflage suits, and headbands. She smiled as her eyes searched for Naruto, but she didn't see him. The girls ran over to their men and they were happy. Tenten, Hinata, and Ino saw Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji and ran into their arms. But Sakura didn't see Naruto, and began to worry. She wandered into the crowd and searched, aimlessly for her love, but found no site of him.

"Naruto." Sakura called, but no answer. "Naruto!" Sakura said louder, but still no answer. Her eyes began to water and she let out a scream, that the whole crowd could hear. "NARUTO!" Sakura screamed and fell into tears. They all watched as the, pregnant, girl seeped tears through her eyes for the one she loved. Kishimaru frowned and looked at Sakura, and eventually his eyes started to water. He wiped the tears away from his eyes, but to no avail he failed and came crashing to the ground, sobbing his little eyes out. Sakura got up and ran away from the site, and Kishimaru just sat there, everyone staring at the small boy crying for his big brother.

_Somewhere 30 minutes away from Konoha_

Naruto had came out behind a tree and zipped up his pants. He looked ahead and could see Konoha and smiled.

"Sakura, squirt!" He shouted and ran to the gates. As he approached the gates he could see a swarm of people around something. He heard crying and wondered what it was. "Excuse me, but what's going on here?" Naruto asked a villager. She turned and blushed to see Naruto.

"Oh, umm, well this boy is crying because he lost his brother, and his brothers girlfriend waited here for over 30 minutes, but she didn't find her love and ran into Konoha." The girl said. Naruto cocked an eyebrow and made his way through the crowd and looked in the middle. Kishimaru was crying and Naruto walked into the middle and kneeled down on one knee..

"Big (sob) Big brother!" Kishimaru shouted.

"What squirt?" Naruto asked.

"Why (sob) why did you have to die!?" Kishimaru shouted in tears.

"Uh, I don't know, did I die!?" Naruto asked kneeling on one knee.

"Yes you (sob) DID!" Kishimaru shouted again. Naruto sighed and put his hand on Kishimaru's shoulder. The small boy looked up and saw his big brother, smiling at him.

"Are you done yet?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru wiped the tears away from his eyes and hugged his big brother.

"BIG BROTHER!" Kishimaru shouted.

"About time! Jeez, I walk into Konoha and here you are, crying because you think I'm dead. I thought you wouldn't start a ruckus until I got into the village." Naruto said.

"Don't scare me like that again." Kishimaru said. Naruto rubbed his back and sighed.

"Okay, I won't." He said and looked around. "Hey, where's Sakura at?" Naruto asked.

"She thought you were dead and ran off somewhere, better go catch her." Kishimaru said smiling, and wiping the tears away from his eyes. Naruto stood up and grinned at Kishimaru and bolted for Konoha.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted as he looked everywhere. He looked everywhere and still couldn't find her. He found the park entrance and ran into it. He followed the path and came upon Sakura, sitting o the bench crying under a cherry blossom tree. The petals were falling slowly around her and Naruto walked, quietly, over to her and kneeled down. He smiled and sat on the bench and put his hands to his eyes and started fake crying.

"Boo hoo! Oh boo hoo, why did it have to happen to me, (whine)" Naruto faked. Naruto got her attention and Sakura looked at him, and at first she didn't recognize him.

"Why are you crying (sniff)" Sakura asked. She saw he had a army pants on and got skeptical, tears still streaming down her face.

"Because, you are." Naruto said and uncovered his face. Sakura's eyes widened as Naruto moved his hands away from his face. She jumped into his arms and hugged him, followed by a strong passionate kiss. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and they both shared a passionate moment.

"I-I (sob) thought you were dead." Sakura said into the kiss. Naruto separated from her and wiped the tears away from her eyes with his thumb.

"I said I would come back, didn't I?" Naruto said gently. Sakura nodded and Naruto looked at her belly, and saw that it had grown quite big, and he couldn't help but smile. Sakura smiled and Naruto put his hand on her belly and rubbed it gently. "Hey there, you might not here me in there, but I want you to know that I love you, and we're gonna be happy, can't wait to see you." Naruto said and leaned down and kissed the bump. Sakura smiled and Naruto looked up at her. "So, is it a boy or is it a girl?" Naruto asked slowly. Sakura giggled and whispered into his ear.

"I don't know yet." Sakura whispered. Naruto looked at her with shock.

"But I thought granny Tsunade told you what the gender was, and how did you get the baby to grow so fast?" Naruto asked, his head fluttering with questions about the baby.

"Well, first off I didn't want to know, and second Tsunade gave me a pill that decreases the growth of the baby, and also makes it mature a little more. She made it just for you, and me." Sakura answered and cupped his cheeks. He nodded and kissed her again. They both sat up and Naruto wrapped his arm around Sakura's and they both walked around the park. Then they walked around Konoha and saw people looking at the 20 year old Naruto, and the 18 year old Sakura, smiling at each other. As they were walking, also people smiling and waving at the couple, Naruto could sense another persons chakra signature, and it was something familiar. He looked around, but found nothing. He eyes focused on a roof-top and Sakura looked up to where he was looking, and glaring. She looked up and her eyes widened a bit, and she gasp a small gasp in surprise.

"What are you doing with my girl and baby?" Sasuke asked glaring down at Naruto, only to receive a glare back.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean, your girl and your baby, you jackass." Naruto retorted. Sasuke grunted and looked at Sakura and smirked.

"You heard me. MY baby and MY girl are in your dirty hands, loser." Sasuke answered back. Naruto smirked and held Sakura and started to rub her belly.

"You mean like this." Naruto mocked rubbing Sakura's whom. Sasuke glared down and looked at Sakura again, only to see her putting her palm on Naruto's hand, still massaging her belly.

"Yeah that's right, now get your hands off her." Sasuke ordered. Naruto kept rubbing Sakura's belly and didn't stop, making Sasuke angrier.

"You don't deserve anything for being selfish and cruel to others. You had your chance, but you chose to fuck other woman, and Sakura came into my arms. And now," Naruto said taking a deep breath, "now I have her beauty in my hands, and you won't lay a finger on her." Naruto scowled. Sasuke chuckled and sighed.

"Well then, if you want to make this hard on yourself than lets get a check up on the father." Sasuke said coldly. Naruto looked at him and at Sakura, then back at Sasuke.

"There's no need to even do that! I had sex with her first, so that makes me the damn father!" Naruto shouted, attracting attention most undesired.

"You're right, you're damned aren't you." Sasuke chuckled.

"And you're fucked up, I don't normally curse this much, but seeing a filthy piece of shit like you trying to take away what's rightfully mine, I have a damn good reason to." Naruto explained and flipped Sasuke off. Sasukes' blood was beginning to boil and he scoffed.

"So, what are you, a damn coward? Lets get a test to see who's the real father, or are you afraid of giving your wasted sperm away?" Sasuke spat. Naruto growled and looked at Sakura and smirked.

"I gonna win, and you'll see!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke and stormed off towards the hospital with Sakura in tow, and Sasuke following them. They had arrived at the hospital and Naruto walked up to the lady at the counter, she looked up and smiled.

"May I help you sir?" She asked.

"Yeah can I get two sperm tests please, we need to see which one of us is the real father of this baby right here." Naruto said pointing at Sasuke and then at Sakura.

"Okay if you would please kindly follow me." She said and got up from the desk and they followed her. They all they came to two rooms and the lady looked at them. "Please use these rooms and use these tubes and put your DNA into the tube and give it to me after you're done." She said. Naruto and Sasuke nodded. She looked at Sakura and Sakura looked at her. "I'll also need your DNA to so follow me and we'll get yours in another room while these gentlemen do their business." She said. Sakura looked at the baby and shook her head.

"I want to stay with the father, I kind of feel more comfortable around him." She said. The lady looked at her with confusion, and looked at Sakura as she held Naruto's hand. She sighed and looked at Sakura.

"Well then why are you getting a test anyway?" She asked.

"Because asshole over here says it's his baby." Naruto said pointing at Sasuke, who glared at Naruto, only to receive a frightful glare back.

"oh, alright then, you can go in with, what you think and I know is the real father." The lady said. Sakura smiled and looked at Naruto, who in return smiled back at her, and they both entered the room. It was nearly 30 minutes and Sasuke had come out. He just sat there, his tube in his hand. He looked at it and glared at the ground.

"Damn dobe, taking my girl and child. He should just go get another girl sometimes." Sasuke spat at himself. "Well, now I won't lose, thanks to my new ability. I can use the sharingan to morph the liquid into a stronger replica of dobes, and the machine will mistaken it for Naruto's and prove it wrong. But it will actually be my DNA and Sakura will be mine." Sauke said and smirked. He activated his sharingan and looked at the liquid. "Mangekyo Sharingan!" he half yelled. He had killed his brother, earning him his power, since his brother was his family, and closest friend, and still hung onto it, since he failed to kill Naruto the first time they met at the Valley of End. The liquid started to swirl and turned red and black, then bubbles and then turned white again. He stopped the sharingan and smirked. "Now dobes child will be mine, and Sakura will have my child. And dobes child, well I'll just give him the baby and let him take care of it his own damn self." He said. Soon Naruto and Sakura came out of the room. Naruto had a giant grin on his face. Sakura just smiled brightly. "About damn time, what were you two doing in there?" Sasuke asked. Naruto glared at him and crossed his arms.

"It's none of your damn business you ass. Geez you always gotta butt in and ruin everything, no wonder people don't like you." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at Sakura and she was clearly looking at her whom. "Besides Sakura was helping me get my DNA out of my system, and I helped her. It's what two people who love each other do." Naruto said and gave a small blush. _"Yeah and Sakura masturbated for me, oh man it felt like I was in total heaven, and I was even better when I helped her."_ Naruto said crossing his arms and getting a blush. Sasuke just scowled at Naruto, and Naruto, for the nearly fourth time, flipped him off.

"Well come on, I need to get my baby and wife soon, so hurry up and let's get going." Sasuke said gripping the tube in his hands. Naruto just shrugged and smirked.

Alright, but don't cry when it's my baby." Naruto mocked, and Sasuke scoffed at it. They walked to the DNA analysis room and handed their DNA to the lady who poured the contents into the machine. They looked at the computer and a picture of Naruto and Sasuke popped up on the screen, also their DNA signature.

"Okay, now we just put Sakura's into the machine and we'll see who the father is." She said and poured Sakura's contents into the machine. Sakura's picture came up and they all watched as the lady typed. Sasuke smirked and Naruto gave him an icy cold glare, that actually sent shivers down his spine. The Lady stopped typing and looked at Sasuke and then at Naruto. She stood up in front of the computer and sighed. "Sasuke, I have found out that you're," The lady stopped. Naruto looked at her and Sakura gulped, as Sasuke just smirked, "the father." She finished. Naruto felt like his heart snapped in two and looked at Sakura, who was also surprised and looked at Naruto. He hung his head low and sighed.

"Well, Sakura, I guess you did want Sasuke after all." Naruto said. Sakura shook her head.

"No Naruto! I didn't do anything to cheat on you, I swear!" Sakura pleaded. Naruto just looked at her and then at Sasuke, who was smirking.

"Looks like the better man won. Well, Sakura, good luck having Sasukes' child. See you guys later." Naruto mopped and walked with dignity towards the door. But when he passed Sasuke he stopped. "And you, if you ever do something to that child or Sakura, I kill you friend or not." Naruto warned. Sasuke felt the immense blood-lust from him and his chakra signature sky-rocketed, sending Sasuke into shivers he tried to hide, but Naruto saw through it and smirked. Naruto looked at Sakura and gave a small frown, that he had failed and that Sakura wanted Sasuke instead, but at least he took her first. "Good-bye Sakura, see you sometime, maybe." Naruto said and walked out the door. Sakura's eyes widened and looked at the screen. Sasukes' DNA had matched hers and Naruto's picture had an X around it and Sasuke's a giant circle. She felt her feelings taking over and extended her hand and touched Naruto's picture on the screen. Sasuke walked over to her and put his arm around her. Just the feeling of Sasukes' arm around her made her angry and yet scared. She shook him off and looked at him with a glare.

"I know you did something." Sakura said. Sasuke just smiled and Sakura glared. "There was no-way my Naruto's child could be yours, he took my virginity first and he fertilized me first. And I don't re-call you and I ever having sex together, so there's no-way because Kishimaru had stayed with me over the years Naruto was gone, and you know very well he could have killed you in a flash if you came near me." Sakura explained. Sasuke gave her a glare, and knew that it was true. Kishimaru could kill him in a second. He remembered when Kishimaru almost killed him that night when he barged into Naruto's apartment angry that Sakura had run and had sex with him instead of her. Sasuke shivered a bit if Kishimaru ad actually shown his true power. He knew one thing though, that the boy was as much of a mystery than Naruto, but Sasuke shunned it off and looked at Sakura. She had a look of pain and despair on her face. She looked at him and turned her back and started walking toward the door, followed by Sasuke. "Stalker" she mumbled, but Sasuke heard it and calmed down, she would get used to him as the months passed, he was sure of it.

_1 month later_

It had been one month after Naruto discovered that Sasuke was the father and he never got out of his misery. He just walked along the streets, minding his own business. Every time he saw Sakura she was usually with Sasuke, and when ever Sasuke would see him he would make Sakura turn around, or would get close to her to defend his girl. But whenever Kishimaru was around Naruto, Sasuke would let Naruto talk to Sakura as Kishimaru glared him down for hearing the fake results, which Kishimaru knew where fake. Naruto sighed and was back to wearing his usual ninja attire. He wore the same clothes her wore when he was a ninja at 15, the black and orange jump-suit and black headband, with black sandals that went up to his ankles and fit comfortably. His hair had grown out a bit, but Kishimaru cut it because he said his brother was changing too much, and wanted nothing to change about him. Naruto was just walking along the streets when he saw Sakura, shopping, her belly still big. Naruto looked around and saw no Sasuke, and grinned. He walked over to the small cart and looked at all the fruit she was getting. Sakura looked over at him and gasped. Naruto shot her a foxy grin and she almost hugged him, but was occupied with all the groceries.

"Naruto, I'm glad to finally have some alone time with you." Sakura said delighted. Naruto gave a grin and looked at her belly. He bent down and rubbed it and then gave it a kiss.

"How's my son doing?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Your son is doing okay, as of now." Sakura said turning her smile into a frown. Naruto stood up and kissed her lips, giving her something she had longed to taste like sweet fruit that was so lush it made her fell like a rejuvenated animal. The fruit was so strong she quivered at its touch. Naruto separated and smiled at Sakura, who smiled back. She turned towards the man and he weighed the fruit. Sakura dove into her purse and started searching for money. She got out her wallet and smiled. Naruto looked at her and couldn't help but also so smile. But then Naruto saw Sakura drop the wallet, her eyes wide.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto asked. He looked at Sakura and she looked at him.

"Hospital." She whispered into his ear silently. His eyes widened and picked her up and dropped the bag and ran to the hospital. He saw Sakura's eyes wide and Naruto started to chakra sprint.

"Sakura, don't worry I'll get you there in a flash!" Naruto shouted. Sakura nodded and Naruto arrived at the hospital. He burst into the doors and the lady looked up and saw Sakura in Naruto's hands. Naruto rushed over to her. "My son or not this baby needs to come out and I'll be here dammit!" Naruto shouted. The lady just sighed and nodded and other nurses and Tsunade got a bed and Naruto put Sakura on it. They rushed towards the emergency room. Naruto grasped Sakura's hand and she squeezed it.

"Naruto," Sakura squeaked out. Naruto looked at her and she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down. "I kill you when this is over." She said. Naruto just smiled and stroked her hair.

"You can kill me all you want, but you'll never break my love for you." Naruto said and kissed her lips. They got into the emergency room and Tsunade looked at Sakura, who was panting and squeezing Naruto's hand.

"Okay Sakura, now I need to take a deep breath." Tsunade ordered. Sakura did as commanded and took deep breaths. Tsunade nodded and pout a blanket around her and took off her pants. "Okay Sakura, now I need you to push!" Tsunade commanded. Sakura nodded and pushed, gripping Naruto's hand and squeezing tightly. Naruto didn't mind the pain and gripped both hands on her.

"Come on baby, you can do it." Naruto comforted. Sakura pushed harder and she screamed, tears falling down her eyes.

"Push Sakura! I can see the head!" Tsunade shouted, and Sakura did and took a deep breath and pushed and then screamed. Naruto had to look and kissed Sakura, and let go of her hand and looked.

"There it is! Come on baby you can do it!" Naruto shouted at Sakura and she pushed harder and the baby slipped out. Naruto caught it before Tsunade caught and looked at it, the small package in his hands. Tsunade smiled and cut the cord and tied it in a knot. "Oh, Sakura, look." Naruto quivered. Sakura, panting, looked and her heart fluttered as Naruto held the baby up. "It's a boy." Naruto said and walked over, after getting a blue blanket, and kneeled down.

"Naruto, he's beautiful!" Sakura squealed, tears flowing down her eyes as she cuddled the baby in her hands. Naruto smiled and saw that it had his hair color.

"Hey nurse! The one who took my sperm sample!" Naruto shouted. She looked over at him and he waved to come over to her, and she did.

"Yes, may I help you?" She asked. Naruto looked at the baby and pointed at his hair.

"Does this hair look like that of an Uchiha, or me?" Naruto asked. The lady looked at the two and the baby had blond hair, but just barely but she could see it.

"But that's impossible, Sasuke was supposed to be the father, and here the baby looks like you." She said astonished. Naruto chuckled and looked at her.

"Looks like he played you for a fool. I knew he was up to something by that smirk he had on his face when you were getting the results. But the babies mine now, and you can't lie to the baby who looks like the father." Naruto said grinning. The lady smiled.

"Well congratulations on your baby!" She said happily smiling. Naruto chuckled and the door swung wide open. They all looked at Sasuke stood there, panting. His eyes immediately caught Naruto, kneeling next to Sakura. Sasuke rushed over to look at his son. But Naruto got in front of him, and stared him down.

"Get out of my way dobe, I want to see MY child!" He yelled. Naruto chuckled and held up the baby.

"Dude, does this look like your child?" Naruto asked as he held up the baby with small blond hair. Sasukes' eyes stared at it and looked at Naruto, who just chuckled. Naruto cradled the child and grinned. "Ya look like your old man, don't ya little guy!" Naruto said and used his finger and tickled the small Childs' stomach. He heard a few coughs and it started to cry. Naruto smiled and turned his back towards Sakura. "Here you are my sweet love, he wants to see you." Naruto said and handed the child to Sakura, who just cradled it and looked at Naruto.

"You did it Naruto!" Sakura squealed. Naruto shook his head and chuckled.

"No my love, it was us, our love was that made this beautiful creation." Naruto said and Sakura smiled and Naruto kissed her. "Now Sasuke, I think your calling cards are coming." Naruto chuckled.

"What do you mean dobe?" Sasuke asked, but the doors swung open and they all looked to see nearly 10 woman pregnant.

"Sasuke! I'm going to kill you! You did this to us!" The lady said. Naruto looked at Sasuke and put his hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"Well, see you later buddy boy!" Naruto said happily. Sasuke looked at him and Naruto whispered in his ear. "If I were you, I'd be running right now." He said. Sasuke saw the woman and gulped than jumped out the window. The woman ran downstairs, carefully trying not to hurt their children. Tsunade sighed and took the rest of the sack that held the baby. She was taking away the sack while Sasuke was being talked to Naruto, and did it very quickly. Naruto just looked at Sakura and smiled as she had passed out and was sleeping, the baby sleeping in her arms. Naruto looked at Tsunade and she nodded and ushered everybody out the door and looked at Naruto. "Looks like my calling card's waiting for me to." He said taking off his jacket and sandals. Tsunade smiled and closed the door. Naruto set Sakura's legs back in place and climbed on the bed and cuddled Sakura and their newborn. He kissed Sakura's lips and the babies nose and sighed. He closed his eyes and Sakura rustled and snuggled into his warmth and smiled, exhausted. Naruto soon fell asleep wide a smile on his face. "I am.…the army man." He mumbled and drifted of on the boat of dreams.

Well how'd you all like it? Well you know the drill R&R! See ya for the High School fictions! I also didn't want to put the babies name on here, so you're gonna have to deal with it, sorry.


End file.
